Tainted Love
by Maiden of Chains
Summary: Enemy's are not supposed to fall in love right?


Disclaimer- I own neither Inuyasha or the song Tainted Love but if I owned Inuyasha than Kagome and Naraku woulda been a thing. So look up and listen to as you read the song Tainted Love.

He grinned at her, a cruel sadistic grin that spoke of the pain he could unleash on her, as he scratched a claw across a deep wound in her back.

"My poor bird is dying kukuku (who the crap laughs likes this anyways) we can't be having that can we?" He spoke as he cupped her chin and looked in her eyes,

"and the defiant light in her eyes is gone too where did those beautifully defiant brown orbs go?" he observed with a grin as he dropped her chin and stepped over the chains that link to her ankles, before stopping at the door

"I'll visit you later, Kagome" He purred with a grin before sauntering out the door not even bothering to lock it behind him and Kagome glared after him, hatred in her eyes.

"Damn it Naraku...I hate you…" The broken bird murmured with a sad look in her eyes, the cloth bag wrapped around her hands scratched her wrists and she growled in annoyance before shifting to glare at the chains wrapped around her ankles. Her eyes widened as she realized that one of the chains was broken apart and she smiled before hiding the broken chain and slowly moved to stand up the scratchy fabric of her old clothes scratching her legs as she limped towards a small cot in the corner of the cell.

He leaned against the wall across from the cell his birdie was currently stuck in, his eyes were closed as he frowned listening to Kagome stumble around as he dropped a pair of clippers (ya know what people trim bushes with a such, my family calls them clippers so I forgot the actual name lemme know what they actually are called) down into a bucket one of the gardeners used before he walked away from the cell, his head hanging low but not enough so he looked shame but that he was in thought, he let out a tired sigh before walking into his room and turned to close the door.

~Days later~

Kagome was most definitely nervous no one could tell her otherwise besides she had a true to gosh reason to be nervous he hadn't been in the dungeons in longer than a few weeks at most and he never did that he was always there to taunt her he never beat her,not for a few months lately, no all the damage she had was from herself: self mutilation if you will, she wanted out of this damn dungeon and wanted out now. Just as that lovely thought crossed her mind the dungeon doors slammed open and a burnt, sizzled Naraku stomped through the doors but despite the stomps he looked strangely proud ' probably because he can torment me now or maybe he's finally coming to kill me' She thought grimly but that thought came to a screeching halt when he cut the chains and they fell to the floor with a clank. Kagome stared at the man before her, fearing the worst

"Ya know, I regret what I did to them, they just...wouldn't stop attacking me so I killed them. It's not like doing such made me happy or proud but this, what I have done now has made me proud." He spoke while removing the bag around her hands and then leading her away from the cell she had spent 2 years of her life in, she refused to believe that he was setting her free and if he was it was only brief, till she found happiness again, then he would rip it away from her. When he stopped in front of a set of beautiful wooden doors and pushed them open revealing a green,sparkling garden with a well in the center.

"This is the new Bone Eaters well, I rebuilt it these past weeks, I figured you leaving this place would be a lot easier on me without you so you can go home." He answered her unspoken question as they stopped in front of the well and he released her elbow.

"Uh thank you...I think…" Kagome replied awkwardly, fidgeting with the remaining cloth of her old school uniform, Naraku noticed and held up a finger as he went around the well and grabbed a beautiful silken kimono,

"This once was Kanna's but she never wore it, opting more for the white clothing." the kimono was a deep blue with red flowers blooming from the bottom a bird floated gracefully across the back. Naraku walked back around to Kagome's side a placed the kimono into her hands.

"Go change I'll have the rest of Kanna's unworn kimono's here for you to take home, I have no use of them." he commanded shooing her over towards an awaiting servant, who then directed her to somewhere to change.

~moments later~

Kagome returned minutes later, changed and hair brushed best that she could. Naraku nodded, satisfied before handing her a pile of satin kimonos.

"Thank you…" She murmured then turned towards the well at Naraku's nod she jumped, a green light engulfing her.

~ 500 Years later~

It had been a few weeks already since she had returned home and her family had been overjoyed to see her run from the well and back into their safe and awaiting arms. Her only problem was something she never thought would happen- she missed him, her sole companion for the past 2 years, the only person who knew of her travels and understood, and the last person alive from the past. Any time she saw a man, or woman once, with long black hair she would hope it was her old….friend...but every time she was disappointed. Today was an unusually busy day and she was sweeping the stones around the offering/praying area. Another person brushed passed her but she paid them no mind, until at least they chuckled. Her head flew up so fast that it was a surprise she didn't get whiplash, she looked up into the face of her friend, her companion, and her crush, the person she once hated but fell to love, Naraku.

"Hello again love, I'm home." he said with a smirk as the dainty woman before him blushed heavily.

"W-welcome home" she replied with a smile.

~End~

So so SO sorry I didn't update in like forever but I have good reason, I was trying to write this up when my computer broke (it was like ancient for the record) and I had to wait for my mom to get me a new computer but she finally decided to let me use her computer I mean jeez coulda solved the whole thing so quickly. Anyways if you see any typos or something tell me, or leave it there so you can laugh at my stupidity and such whatever suits you. Well I have stories to update so JA~


End file.
